X-ray tube bearings are typically incorporated within an X-ray tube for supporting a rotating anode. Such X-ray tubes also include a cathode which, in conjunction with the rotating anode, develops a high voltage differential for accelerating electrons from the cathode toward a focal track positioned on a target of the anode. As the electrons accelerate and strike the focal track, some of the electrons' kinetic energy is converted into electromagnetic waves of very high frequency (i.e., X-rays), which are emitted from the tube toward an object.